Donald und Douglas
Donald und Douglas sind schwarze Mischverkehr Zwillingsloks schottischer Herkunft. Biografie in The Railway Series Donald und Douglas wurden von John F. McIntosh entworfen und von St. Rollox Works für die Caledonian Railway gebaut. Nach der Verstaatlichung, wurden sie Teil der schottischen Region von British Railways, wo sie neu nummeriert wurden mit 57646 und 57647. Im Jahr 1959 brauchte Sir Topham Hatt eine Güterzug Lok und bestellte die BR 57.646 (Donald) nach Sodor. Zur Überraschung Sir Topham Hatts aber kamen Lokomotiven. Donald Zwilling Douglas (57.647) konnte es nicht ertragen, von seinem Bruder getrennt zu sein und er wusste, dass wen man ihn in Schottland lässt man ihn irgendwann verschrottet werden würde. Leider konnten Sir Topham Hatt und andere Arbeitnehmer die Loks nicht auseinander halten: beide behaupteten, ihre Nummer vergessen zu haben, und in der Tat ihre Nummernschilder hatten während der Reise aus Schottland schaden genommen. Dies ließ Sir Topham Zeit, sie ersteinmal beide zu behalten, jedoch wollte er früher oder später eine Lok zurückschicken. Später stellte sich heraus, dass diese Nummer nicht nur von den Loks, sondern auch von deren Lokomotivführern und Heizern geplant war. Der dicke Kontrolleur war immer noch dazu entschlossen, dass eine der beiden Loks nach Hause geschickt werden sollte. Beide Lokomotiven beschlossen, hervorragenden Arbeit zu leisten, damit Hatt sich dazu entschloss, sie beide zu behalten. Dieser Plan ging aber schnell in Stücke, nachdem nach Douglas versehentlich Thomas' speziellen Waggon voller Passagiere in ein Abstellgleis bei Tidmouth rangierte. Das löste ein hohes Maß an Wut bei den Passagieren aus. Die Dinge wurden noch komplizierter als Donald in ein Stellwerk in Tidmouth krachte und Douglas versehentlich den gehässigten Bremswagen zerstörte. Trotz all diesem Chaos der Zwillinge behielten sie Professionalität, Kompetenz und starke Arbeitsmoral. Insbesondere weil sie eine Begabung für Schneepflug-Arbeit hatten, die sie in Schottland gelernt hatten, demonstrierten sie, wie nützlich sie sein können. Nach der Rettung von Henry bei einer verschneiten Tour, kamen die anderen Lokomotiven auf Donald und Douglas Seite, was schließlich dazu führte zu den Dampfloks von Sodor zu gehören. NachEdward's Vorschlag, eine Abordnung zu machen, wurde Percy als diese von Gordon auserwählt, allerdings unfreiwillig. Mit dem Argumenten, die Zwillinge mit ihrem Namen zu beschriften und dass man aus ihnen in Schottland Schrott machen würde flehte Percy, den dicken Kontrolleuer an. Sir Topham Hatt hielt anschließend bei den anderen Loks eine Rede darüber. Darauf wurde die Aussage Percys als hervorragende Leistung ausgezeichnet. Am Ende beschloss Sir Tophham Hatt, die Zwillinge beide zu behalten und machte das Angebot, sie mit Namensschhildern auszustatten und ihnen eine neue Bemalung im Nord Western blau zu verpassen, als Ehre iher Caledonian Erbe Herkunft. 1967 hat Douglas Oliver, Isabel und Toad geholfen, vom Schrottplatz zu fliehen. Als der dicke Kontrolleur das heraus fand, gab er ihnen Great Western Farben und Toad machte Douglas das Angebot, für ihn als Bremswagen zu arbeiten. Inzwischen sind die beiden gute Güterzugloks die nicht nur auf der Hauptstrecke, sondern auch auf der kleinen Western und Edwards Nebenstrecke arbeiten. Sie haben auch eine eigene Drehscheibe in Arlesburgh, die Oliver nach einem Unfall mit Güterwagen vorrübergehend blockiert hatte. Nachdem sich Donald über das Schnattern von Duck aufregte hatte Ducks Crew eine Idee für einen Streich und ließen eine kleine Ente in Donalds Wassertender herumschwimmen. Als sich das herrausstellte wurde die Ente ein guter Freund von Donald und seiner Crew. Die Ente wohnt jetzt in einem See nahe Ducks Nebenstrecke und wird vom Stationsvorsteher Dilly genannt. Aber alle nennen sie Donalds Ente Eine anspruchsvollen Arbeitsbelastung hat begonnen, sie zu besteuern und im Jahr 1993 haz der dicke Kontrolleuer eine Satteltank Lokomotive namens Wilbert von der Dean Forest Eisenbahn ausgeliehen, im ihn auf der Arlesburgh Linie arneiten zu lassen, mit der Absicht, eine andere Lokomotive von Wilberts Klasse zu finden, um dauerhaft diese Rolle zu füllen Basis Donald und Douglas sind Caledonian Railway's "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0's. DonaldandDouglas'basis.jpg Auftritte The Railway Series Donald: * The Twin Engines * Branch Line Engines (Redet nicht) * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Mountain Engines * Main Line Engines * Small Railway Engines (Nicht gesehen) * Enterprising Engines * Oliver the Western Engine * Duke the Lost Engine (Redet nicht) * James and the Diesel Engines * More About Thomas the Tank Engine (Erwähnt) * Gordon the High-Speed Engine * Thomas and the Twins (Erwähnt) * Henry and the Express * Wilbert the Forest Engine (Redet nicht) * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines * Thomas and his Friends (Redet nicht) Douglas: * The Twin Engines * Branch Line Engines (Nicht gesehen; Redet nicht) * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Main Line Engines * Small Railway Engines * Enterprising Engines * Oliver the Western Engine * James and the Diesel Engines (Redet nicht) * More About Thomas the Tank Engine (Erwähnt) * Gordon the High-Speed Engine * Thomas and the Twins (Erwähnt) * Jock the New Engine * Henry and the Express * Wilbert the Forest Engine (Redet nicht) * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines (Redet nicht) * Thomas and his Friends TV-Serie * Staffel 2 - Der Bremswagen, Hilfe für die Zwillinge, Ein unwilkommener Frühstücksgast und Die Weihnachtsfeier * Staffel 3 - Eine weltberühmte Lok (Nebenrolle), Ein schlechter Scherz (Douglas Nebenrolle), Henrys Wald (Donald redet nicht; Douglas Nebenrolle), Lokomotiven mit Kohlewagen (Nur Donald), Die Flucht (Nur Douglas), Oliver gesteht (Douglas redet nicht), Helden (Douglas im japanischen erwähnt) und Der fehlende Weihnachtsbaum (Donald Nebenrolle, Douglas im japanischen erwähnt) * Staffel 4 - Vier kleine Lokomotiven (Donald oder Douglas Nebenrolle), Rusty hilft (Nur Douglas), Stepneys Fahrt (Nur Douglas), Ohne Ball kein Spiel (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle), Ausgeschlagen, Toads Plan (Nur Douglas), Ein ganz spezieller Brief (Douglas redet nur im japanischen) und Farbtöpfe und Königinnen (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle) * Staffel 5 - Großmäulige Lastwagen (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle) und Mach' jemand anders eine Freude (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle) * Staffel 6 - Harvey to the Rescue (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Donald oder Douglas; Nebenrolle), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle), Twin Trouble, Percy and the Haunted Mine, James and the Red Balloon und Thomas the Jet Engine (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle) * Staffel 7 - Percy Gets it Right (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle), Edward's Brass Band (Donald oder Douglas; Nebenrolle), Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale (Nur Douglas; Nebenrolle), Peace and Quiet (Donald; gelöschte Szene; Douglas; Nebenrolle), Harold and the Flying Horse (Nur Donald; Nebenrolle) und Gordon and Spencer (Nur Douglas; Nebenrolle) * Staffel 8 - Edward der große (Gelöschte Szene) und Du schaffst das, Toby! (Erwähnt) * Stafffel 11 - Gordon und der Ingeneuer * Staffel 12 - Thomas der Held Specials * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz * The Great Race Sie werden in der 20sten Staffel vorkommen. Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:Tender Loks Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Nord Western Eisenbahn Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptstrecke Kategorie:Ducks Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Edwards Nebenstrecke